Mortal Kombat: Blood's Konquest
by Godkombat21
Summary: The son of evil, Blood, a demon warrior of the Netherrealm, has suffered amnesia and seeks to regain his memory before his demonic father is unleashed and plunges all the realms in hellish ruin. The first step however, competing in the tournament of Mortal Kombat. Rated M for intense violence, gore, language, and adult themes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story follows an altered timeline. I own nothing, Mortal Kombat and it's characters belong to there respected owners.

* * *

Deep in the realm of Outworld, a shrill shriek of pain fills the air as the vampire mistress known as Nitara sits in a shack in a small village, heavy with a child forced upon her by a being of pure evil. Her shrieks could be heard for miles as she expelled the child from her body...

Then it was over, her shrieks had halted, and instead where replaced by the cries of a new born baby. She looked down and held the child close to her. Yes, it was _his _child, no doubt about it. It's crimson red skin, small but sharp centaur-like horns, it's clawed hands and hoofed feet, it's bat like wings, yes all markings of the dark one. And yet, this was still her spawn, no matter how horrifying or rich with evil, it was her child. And as any mother would, she loved the child. But the moment would not last long, for no sooner had she managed to finally lift herself off of the floor, a squad of about for or five tarkatans burst through the door.

"By the command of lord Onaga, you will give the child to us!" The leader roared.

Nitara placed her spawn to the side, and snarled in defiance.

"If you will not hand it over," The leader showed her his blades. "then we will take it from you!"

On his command, the other tarkatans lunged at her. The first swung his blade wildly, Nitara sidestepped his swing, he brought his other hand around to punch her in the head. She caught his fist and twisted his wrist, then without warning, sunk her fangs into his neck and with much savagery, tore out his throat. The second swung at her, she caught his fist. He swung at her with his other hand, again, she caught his fist. Both without their hands. Nitara head butted him, right in the nose. He stumbled back, clutching his face in pain, Nitara took her chance, shoving her hand into his chest, she forcefully yanked out his heart. The third and fourth both ran at her at the same time she leaped over the third as the fourth swung at her with his blades. She avoided him with the upmost of ease, then she heard the third one lunging at her from behind. As the fourth attempted to stab her with his blade, she did a backflip over the third causing his blade to go right into the third's chest. As he tried frantically to pull his blade out of his now dead comrade, Nitara leaped over him and with her Kama weapon, beheaded him with a swift swing.

The commander cricked his neck and shoulders just before he lunged at Nitara. He swung at her, she dodged is attack and kneed him in the gut. As he stumbled back, brought out his blades with a snarl, as he swung at her, she countered him with her Kamas, the swung at each other, countering one another blow by blow. Suddenly they locked blades, the tarkatan chuckled evilly and suddenly flung her Kama right out of her hands. She then ducked as he swung his blade at her, she punched him just below the belt, as he grabbed his crotch area in pain, she uppercutted him, followed by a swift kick to the head, sending him falling to the floor. He looked up as the last thing he saw was Nitara just before she stomped hard on his throat, crushing his larynx.

Nitara then stood back, panting, she knew it wouldn't be long before the dragon king would send more of his grotesque soldiers to steal her child, it was clear to her she would have to flee. But to her horror, as she turned, the child that she had sought to defend was gone.

* * *

The Netherrealm, an accursed land, that some might consider hell itself. Where the various tormented souls of mortals are further tortured in its fiery plane. Here the sorcerer, Quan Chi, and fallen elder god, Shinnok, come with Nitara's bastard child in hand, a delivery for there master. As the traveled to the deepest, darkest pits of the Netherrealm, there master sat in his throne eagerly awaiting them. Finally the arrived.

Quan Chi bowed as Shinnok approached the dark lord with the child.

"As you wished," he kneeled as he presented the infant before him. "Your son, oh dark one."

A large, sharp-toothed grin spread across the demon lords face as he rose to hold his child.

"Excellent." He grinned holding the boy before him. "Now his training can begin..."


	2. Chapter 1

The last millennia had been sheer torment for the demon boy. Day after day he would be subject to the most horrible tortures imaginable as each day he was beaten, bruised, burned, mutilated, and disembowled. But rather than be granted the sweet release of death, his wounds would heal and the cycle would begin all over again. Each time, the dark lord would watch, smiling in silent cruelty. Soon the demon, named Blood, would enter adolescents where he would come to hate his father with a burning intensity. But for years he endured his torment in silence, allowing his hatred to grow as he did, preparing for the right moment to strike, then on the day that he would be physically 25, his moment came.

"Hey, Blood!"

Blood looked up to see one of his father's underlings. He tossed a plate of severed limbs and internal organs.

"Eat up."

Blood glared at the plate before him. He nearly reached for the plate when an idea popped into his mind. As he glanced at the chains binding his arms, he feigned an inability to reach the plate.

"How do you expect me to eat without my hands?"

"That is not my concern."

"You'll have to feed me."

The demon chuckled. "It is not my duty to make sure that you eat."

"That so?" Blood grinned. "Then perhaps Father, would like to know that you've neglected to provide my food today."

The very idea of having to face his master made the demon stop dead in his tracks.

"That is unless you're not afraid of him."

Almost immediately the demon lunged at Blood, holding a knife in front of his throat.

"Watch your tongue boy, I fear no one!"

Then taking the knife, he jammed it into one of the organs and held it infront of Blood's mouth.

"Eat!"

Blood opened his mouth to take a bite, but not into the food before him, but into the hand of the demon guard. He yelled in pain as Blood snatched the knife in his teeth. The enraged guard lunged at Blood but he grabbed the guards hands and slit his throat with his own knife. As the demon lay bleeding out on the ground, Blood reached for the key on his belt.

"Hmph, fool..."

* * *

The Dark Lord sat on his throne as Quan Chi came before him.

"What have you to report sorcerer?"

He bowed. "The next tournament will begin in the next month, should Outworld win again, Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm will certainly follow."

"Excellent, his invasion will only hasten my return." His eyes glowed and his voice twisted. "Then all Hell will break loose!"

"Unlikely!"

Quan Chi and the Dark Lord alike turned to see Blood at the door of the throne room, a demons head in one hand, and another lifeless demon, held by the throat in his other hand.

"How can this be?!" Quan Chi said in astonishment.

Blood dropped both items. "For years I've endured torment at your command Father, and now it's time for me to return the favor."

Quan Chi wasted no time, he summoned a small squadron of skeleton warriors. They arched their weaponry.

"Protect your lord!"

The skeletons charged at Blood, he decimated them with little effort. Quan Chi then lunged at him and went in for a punch, Blood avoided it and punched him in the gut. He then uppercutted Quan Chi, and punched him again on the side of the head. He was about to punch him again when suddenly he found his mind clouded by dark magic. He no longer was operating on his free will.

"That's better." Quan Chi smiled, his hand pulsing with sorcery. "Now bow before your lord."

Blood kneeled down, grunting as he tried his hardest to resist the dark magic. His father rose from his throne.

"Now, what should we do with him my lord?"

"Hmm, he may prove troublesome to my plans..."

"Shall I kill him my lord?"

"No, that would be next to impossible."

He began to ponder, what to do with him? The mind control certainly wouldn't last for long, and he certainly would try this again...

Then a thought came to mind, of course, how could he seek vengeance if he could not remember his torment?

"I want you to wipe his mind Sorcerer."

"And then?"

"I'll dispose of him."

Quan Chi nodded as he approached Blood, his hands glowing and grinning evilly.

"Now hold still, this **should** be painless."

Blood still tried his hardest to fight the hypnosis but to no avail, the last thing he saw was Quan Chi as he grabbed his head.

Then everything went blank...

* * *

Nitara continued to wander the wastelands of Outworld, unable to return to her home realm, Vaeternus, she had no where else to go. Still she wandered, racked with grief over her inability to return home, and the loss of her newborn many ages ago. She continued to walk through the wasteland, unsure of where to go, when suddenly something caught her eye. Something lying face down in the distance, with wings like a bat. Where her eyes deceiving her? Could this be the child she lost ages ago? She shook her head, no of course not, after all how could he have escaped the Netherrealm? While her natural instinct was to walk away and let the vultures feast, that one voice in the back of her mind told her to get a closer look, she turned back at the body, giving in to the voice in her head, she walked over to it. She observed the features: centuar-like horns, a demonic tail, hooves feet, dragonoid arms, and crimson flesh. The more she observed the more it looked like her lost spawn.

"Could it be?" She whispered.

Still not entirely certain, she turned the body over, now see his face, there was no doubt about it, it **was** her son...

Blood awoke, staring at he dark, purple sky of Outworld. He sat up, rubbing his head and groaning as he did so.

"You are awake?"

The demon turned as he saw Nitara, sitting by a freshly lit fire.

"Where...Where am I?"

"This is Outworld."

"Outworld?"

Nitara walked over to Blood, lifting his arm.

"Forgive me." She said before taking a knife and cutting his arm, Blood grunted in pain, just before Nitara gathered his fluids in a small grail.

"That hurts!" He snarled in anger.

"Calm please, it was only a small cut." She pointed at his arm, as the wound was already beginning to close up. "See you're healing already."

Blood brought his arm back, at that moment he noticed the black battle harness on his chest and dragon design kung fu pants.

"Who are you?" He asked intrigued.

Nitara took a sip of the blood in her grail.

"I am Nitara, vampire from the realm of Vaeternus." She took another sip. "Do you have a name demon?"

Blood thought but for whatever reason, his mind was completely empty, not even the faintest memory came to mind.

"I...cannot remember."

Nitara looked puzzled. He couldn't remember, how could he not remember his own name? She looked down at the fluid in her grail.

"Blood."

"What?"

"I will call you Blood for now."

Blood...why did that name seem so familiar? The demon pondered for a moment, but still he could not remember anything.

"Very well."

Nitara nodded, taking another sip.

"Do you know how you got here?"

"I... Do not."

"Strange..."

Blood tried to think when suddenly a sharp pain shot through his head as an image of shear torment flashed before him. He grunted as he clutched his head in pain.

"What is it?" Nitara asked suddenly alarmed.

"I...I don't know...I saw something, almost like...a memory."

Nitara looked puzzled. "A memory?"

"I-I'm not sure...I just don't know."

Nitara thought for a minute. "What did you see?"

"I...I don't know, it looked like...pain and endless suffering.."

Nitara's eyes widened. Could this have been the fate of her child for all these years? The very thought was enough to make her heart sink.

"A-Anything else." She asked still shaken by what she heard.

"...No...that's all."

Nitara sighed somewhat relieved. She didn't think she'd be able to bear anymore descriptions of the horror that her spawn had faced.

Blood shook off his pain briefly.

"Why? Why can't I remember ?!" Blood slammed his fist on the ground, creating a small crater as he did so. "Why..."

Nitara walked over to Blood, placing her hand lovingly on his shoulder.

"I need to know..." The demon said. "Who am I?..." He looked down at his hands. "What am I?..."

Nitara couldn't help but feel bad, the sight of her own spawn in such distress was heart wrenching. She thought for a moment, there must be a way to recover his lost memory. Then it came to him.

"The sorcerer, Shang Tsung..."

"What?" Blood looked up at Nitara.

"There is a sorcerer here in Outworld that goes by the name of Shang Tsung." Nitara explained. "I suspect sorcery has something to do with your lost memory, and if that's the case Shang Tsung may be able to restore it."

Suddenly there was a look of eagerness in Blood's eyes. "And where might I find this sorcerer?"

"There is a tournament being held in Earthrealm, a tournament that could determine the fate of Earthrealm itself."

"And?" Blood said intrigued.

"Shang Tsung will be hosting said tournament, and the winner will face the sorcerer in Mortal Kombat." She took another sip of the blood. "If you participate, you may have a chance to battle Shang Tsung and make him restore your memory."

Blood turned, pondering the thought.

"It may be the only way." Nitara added.

"Very well..." Blood stood up. "I will enter this tournament, and I will make Shang Tsung show me the truth."

Nitara set her flask aside. "You should train first."

Blood turned to her.

"This tournament is between some of the greatest fighters in this realm and beyond, you will be outmatched if you just waltz in." She stood. "Besides, the tournament does not begin for several Outworld days."

Blood nodded. "Very well."

Nitara then readied for combat. "Then let us begin.."


End file.
